A great many of the toys presently available are of only limited usefulness. As an example, building blocks which children use in constructive playtime are generally useful only for the limited purpose of constructing structures such as houses, castles, ranches, ramps and the like. While this limited usefulness is suitable for stimulating a child's creative imagination and teaching him sizes, shapes and configurations, once the child is through playing with the building blocks then they generally must be stored in a separate toy chest or other suitable container. This is not always desirable since the storage chest or container may not always be nearby or the chest may be filled with other toys. In addition when a child wants to later retrieve the building blocks from the toy chest for use again he must go through an all out search to separate them from the other toys. Even then he generally is not sure that he has retrieved all the building elements until he goes to use them and finds an element missing. Moreover, it is generally not convenient to move the toy chest from one location to another since it is usually too heavy to do so and would involve moving many toys with which the child does not wish to play.
It is therefor an object of this invention to provide a set of building elements which may be assembled together on a base unit and thereby form a container for receipt, compact storage and transport of the remainder of the building elements which together form a generally rectangular unit completely filling the storage container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a plurality of building elements which can be assembled in a container for the remaining building elements without the need of conventional fasteners or adhesives.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a plurality of building elements which may be assembled to provide a sturdy and durable storage container for the remaining building elements.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a simple storage container for building elements which is so constructed as to be readily and easily assembled, disassembled and reassembled.
A further additional object of this invention is to provide a toy of building elements which in addition to all the above advantages will also be inexpensive to manufacture and be in compact form for shipping purposes.
These together with other advantages which will become apparent reside in the details of construction as more fully hereinafter described.